


Favourite Lie

by Yts1rhc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: omg how do i produce such sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yts1rhc/pseuds/Yts1rhc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first thing I've ever written... and it's literally like two sentences. Currently debating whether or not continuing is worth the crippling self doubt and procrastination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Lie

Bucky tossed his hair over his shoulder and threw out his signature bedroom-eyed smirk. The waitress, barely of legal age and blushing like a preacher in a strip club, didn’t stand a chance.

Steve sighed. 

“Look, darlin’,” Bucky drawled, smirk gone and doe eyes back in place, “If I ain’t travellin’ the world with my boys and my band, then you can count on me sittin’ at a bar-- like this one --- chasin’ after a beautiful woman like yourself. So cut a guy some slack, just this once, and help me prepare for tonight’s show?” Bucky lowered his eyes, his eyelashes fanning out to cast shadows over his cheeks.   
“I’m workin’ on this new song, you see, and I have the strangest feelin’ that you could help me out with a few of the lyrics.” He smiled bashfully, as if expecting rejection. Steve knew it was all over; there was no hiding from it now. 

Hook, line and sinker. Steve was in love with his best friend. 

Once the waitress had left, her face as pink as a sunset and yammering on about a friend and a phone call, Steve elbowed Bucky in the ribs. Hard.

“Christ, Stevie,” Bucky growled, rubbing a hand over his side. “What the hell was that for?!”

“Gee Buck, I don’t know. Could it be related to the fact that you just completely lied about your entire identity?” Steve ran a sweaty hand down his face. “Jesus, Bucky-- what’s going to happen when she comes back to your place? Huh? Shockingly, I can’t remember it including any music equipment, not to mention that you can’t write for shit.” Steve remembered school nights writing by candle light, long after his parents had gone to bed, scrambling to complete grammar sheets and reading assignments for the both of them. 

“I just don’t understand why you gotta lie so much, Buck, you know I don’t like it.” 

“C’mon Stevie, don’t be like that,” Bucky whined, pulling Steve into his side. “I’m great at words, and you know it, too. Just watch this.”

Bringing them to a stop, Bucky cleared his throat. 

“Roses are red, Steve’s face is blue, I’m getting laid tonight, and Steve should too!” Bucky grinned, glowing in his achievement. “C’mon Steve, stop looking so damn sad! There are plenty of gals in this shack of a bar who would love some Stevie lovin’. You just gotta get out there more.”


End file.
